How Kook Loves Tae
by Mr Je
Summary: Bagaimana Jungkook mencintai Taehyung? Di cerita ini, Jungkook mempraktikannya.


.

.

.

Cast:

KookV for sure.

Genre: romance (warn for the fluffy scene)

Inspired by : Jess Glynne Hold My Hand

Warn: This is Boy's Love. The plots are absurd. This is not a perfect fict but I write it with all my heart.

Thanks for someone who stay with me after a long obstackles that had been happened. Special gift for anniversary and for my fault.

.

.

.

Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama... dan itu terjadi berkali-kali. Indahkah? Atau justru malah sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang dingin, cuek dan keras kepala?

KIM TAEHYUNG memegang dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya disembunyikan dan berdetak dengan kencangnya. Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati karena, demi kacang tanah bercacing, kenapa Jungkook terlihat begitu mempesona saat ini. Sial,sial,sial.

JEON JUNGKOOK mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku geobiokimianya ke Taehyung yang tengah memandangnya sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Alisnya yang tegas itu terangkat sebelah karena heran. Mungkin Taehyung tengah dalam masa moment of silence-nya.

"Kau-"

Jungkook semakin dibuat heran olehnya. Orang ini kenapa sih? Gilakah? Tidak waraskah? "Kenapa?"

Jungkook bisa melihat wajah Taehyung kini merona kemerahan. "Heh, bisa cepat tidak?"

"Eh?" Jungkook menutup bukunya yang setenl tiga ribu lima ratus lima puluh lima halaman itu denga kedua alis yang saling bertautan. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku?" Taehyung malah balik bertanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya...'

Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook sudah berdiri memegang lima bukunya yang rata-rata halamannya adalah dua ribuan. Taehyung berhenti, menatap Jungkook yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Jungkook yang tidak merasakan pergergakan dari Taehyung menundukan wajahnya dan menaruh kembali lima bukunya tersebut.

Jungkook membungkukan badannya hingga condong ke arah Taehyung. "Kau mau es krim vanilla?" tawar Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Jungkook dengan biasan cahaya matahari senja memencar ke segala arah dari balik tubuh tegap dan gagahnya, rambutnya yang ikal dan kecokelatan melambai lembut dan terjatuh di dahinya tertiup angin dan hidungnya yang mancung dipadu senyumannya yang menawan. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mendapatkan malaikat seindah ini selain bersama Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kau mulai melamun lagi." gerutu Jungkook tidak sabaran.

Taehyung sadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri. Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya didepan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap tangan Jungkook yang tergantung diudara dan siap untuk memegang jemarinya. Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati. Selain wajah, perlakuannya pun membuat siapa saja meleleh.

.

.

.

Jika Taehyung berpikir kembali, menjadi cintanya Jungkook itu mustahil. Dia itu adalah raja playboy kampus paling populer dan sangat berpengaruh. Tak terkecuali Taehyung yang ternyata memendam rasa yang lebih kepada pemuda fakultas teknik geologi dan energi tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang kau suka dari bocah itu?" tanya Jimin suatu hari

Taehyung terlihat berpikir, membiarkan buku toraks dan penyakit dalamnya terbuka dan dibaca oleh debu-debu yang melayang disekelilingnya. "Aku.. hanya menyukainya saja."

Jimin mengambil buku kedokteran milik Taehyung dan pura-pura membacanya. "Yah, Jungkook bukan orang baik. Dia orang paling brengsek di kampus. Aw-"

Taehyung yang tadi menjitak sisi kepala Jimin kini menatapnya sinis. "Lalu kau apa? Mencoba berbuat yang macam-macam bersama Yoongi hyung?" Tukasnya ketus.

"Aish, itukan kenyataan. Lagipula, kenapa kau harus tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Yoongi hyung?"

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan yang sepi itu.

.

.

.

Lain Taehyung, lain juga Jungkook. Sejak masuk kampus, Jungkook terfokus pada mata kuliah yang kini ia geluti. Berbekal ayah seorang insinyur dan ibu seorang dokter membuat Jungkook tak ingin kalah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hingga kini ia menjadi mahasiswa paling berpengaruh karena prestasinya yang gemilang. Namun, ia mulai merasa hampa ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Dan orang itu ternyata orang yang sejak lama ia sukai..

Waktu itu, Namjoon mengajaknya makan di kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari distrik Myeong-dong dan Gangnam, mereka bertemu di kafe dengan dua belas lantai menjulang hingga satu kilometer tingginya. Tempat itu mewah, mulai dari desainnya yang klasik,warnanya yang elegan dan lampu-lampunya yang berkelap-kelip memenuhi ruangan. Dan harusnya Namjoon tahu, ia benci tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Hanya untuk basa-basi." ucapnya ketika mendapati Jungkook duduk di meja paling dekat dengan kaca besar yang memajang suasana hiruk pikuk kota Seoul ini.

Jungkook mendesah tertahan, diminumnya smoothie pesanannya dengan tak sabaran. "Apa?"

"Kau suka Taehyung ya?" tanya Namjoon langsung pada intinya karena ia kenal Jungkook tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi atau bertele-tele.

Alis Jungkook terangkat. "Apa?" ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. "Kau bercanda?"

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan. "Tidak usah bohong. Jangan mengelak!" Ia kini menatap jendela disampingnya. Pertigaan sebelah timur sedang ramai lancar sekarang. Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena Taehyung juga suka padamu."

Mata Jungkook membulat tanpa permisi. Membiarkan degup jantungnya bergema memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ada perasaan senang yang tenang didalam dadanya. "Apa?"

Sudah berapa kali Jungkook bertanya "Apa?"

"Kau diberi IQ 146 dan masih bertanya apa?"

Jungkook menyipit tanda curiga. "Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Kau dan Taehyung saling suka kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Namjoon langsung pada intinya.

"Kurasa dia menyukai orang lain."

Bagaimana Jungkook bisa jadi sebodoh ini?

.

.

.

Ini bulan Januari, yang berarti libur semester masih sangat lama. Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman. Siapa tahu ia bisa melepas lelah setelah jadwal magang di perusahaan energi ayahnya yang padat itu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Ketika memasuki taman kota, Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat dimana banyak bunga dipajang untuk menghiasi taman tersebut. Taman itu juga kerap menjadi tempat pasangan-pasangan muda memadu kasih.

Jungkook sedang memandangi mawar putih yang ditanami disebelah timur taman tersebut, tanpa menyadari ada orang disebelahnya yang juga tengah memandangi bunga yang sama.

Jungkook merasakan ada getaran aneh didadanya.

"Hn, jadi kau sering kesini?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri disebelahnya sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kurasa baru kali ini?" jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Rambutnya yang merah delima agak jingga itu tertiup angin dan jatuh di dahinya yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Bibirnya yang tipis mengembangkan senyum yang beberapa bulan ini membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tidur.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook dengan gerakan yang dramatis dalam imajinasi Jungkook. "Hah? Serius? Membosankan sekali."

Lalu, Taehyung tertawa. Tawanya lepas tanpa beban namun tetap terlihat anggun disaat bersamaan. Matanya yang jenaka bermain-main mencoba mengalihkan fokus Jungkook. Karena sungguh, Taehyung sangat manis saat ini. Mana mungkin mengalihkan fokusnya dari makhluk disampingnya ini.

Merasa lawan bicaranya tidak segera menjawab, Taehyung menghentikan tawanya. Ia kini menatap Jungkook dan, entah kenapa, ia menatap tepat dimata Jungkook yang membuatnya terkunci tanpa bisa melepaskanya.

"J-jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook mengembangkan senyumnya, percayalah senyum itu bisa membuat kaum hawa menjerit. "Aku. Tidak tahu mengapa bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Well, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tuan Insinyur Jeon?"

Jungkook terkekeh mendegar panggilan aneh dari Taehyung untuknya. "Baiklah, biar kuperjelas. Nyonya Dokter Kim."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, menunggu pria itu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Jungkook random.

"Eh? Dua puluh lima Januari, kurasa. Kenapa?"

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya setelah merasa tenang. Ia menatap Taehyung setelahnya dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada setangkai mawar putih. Ia memetik mawar putih tersebut dan memegangnya erat. Jungkook kembali menutup matanya.

Sementara Taehyung? Oh, catatlah atau foto saja bagaimana merahnya wajah Taehyung dicampur raut wajah bingung yang nampak begitu menggemaskan andai Jungkook melihatnya.

"Aku.. tidak romantis." Jungkook memulai. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seseorang yang spesial." tambahnya dengan serius. Taehyung terpaku ditempat. "Tapi, dari yang kulihat dari drama-drama yang biasa ditonton ibuku. Kurasa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar."

Taehyung menunggu...

Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras...

Dengan nafas yang hampir berada diujung hidungnya...

Dengan hati yang berharap...

Jungkook berkata, "Di taman ini, tanggal dua puluh lima Januari dua ribu empat belas dengan bunga-bunga dan rerumputan sebagai saksinya. " Jungkook menjeda, ia menarik nafasnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. "Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa fakultas teknik geologi, memberikan bunga mawar putih ini kepada Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, sebagai tanda bahwa...

Jeon Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung dan berharap Kim Taehyung mau menerima cinta Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

Hari ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sedang bulan madu di pulau Jeju. Mereka berkata pada Jungkook; mereka sangat membutuhkan waktu berdua dan kembali merasakan cinta yang menggebu-gebu seperti awal pacaran dulu. Mereka bilang, itu namanya jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Jungkook tidak bisa membantah atau mengejek. Karena mereka ada benarnya juga. Makanya, ia meminta Taehyung menemaninya saat ini karena tidak mungkin mengajak Namjoon yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasih barunya si tinggi dan penyuka warna pink, Kim Seok Jin.

"Orang tuamu romantis." komentar Taehyung seusai mendengar cerita Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Mereka memang selalu seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak?"

Jungkook terpaku di atas sofa, menatap Taehyung yang sedang memandangi foto keluarga mereka di atas nakas tak jauh dari situ. Entah bermaksud menyindir atau berkata jujur, Jungkook merasa ada yang ganjil di hatinya saat Taehyung bertanya seperti itu.

Taehyung berbalik mendapati Jungkook tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang... memprihatinkan?

"Ada apa denganmu, Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya, ia mendekati Jungkook dan berdiri di depannya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat. Sangat dalam, sehingga Taehyung tidak tahu kapan ia bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya yang begitu menghipnotis. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan Jungkook menarik pinggul mungil Taehyung hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Taehyung bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan milik Jungkook kini tengah beradu cepat. Itu membuat wajah Taehyung merona dan Ia masih tidak bisa lepas dari mata kelam Jungkook yang begitu mempesona.

"Taehyung hyung."

"Hm?"

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya dipinggang Jungkook dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang penuh ke telinga Taehyung lalu berbisik. "Happy Anniversary."

Bisikan itu lembut dan penuh penekanan. Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak sedikit pun. Setidaknya berhenti berpacu bak pacuan kuda seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas. Membuatnya semakin manis saja dengan senyumnya tersebut.

"Happy Anniversay too."

"Em, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Jungkook sambil menarik sebelah tangannya dari pinggul Taehyung dan merogoh sakunya.

Taehyung masih berada diposisinya, menatap Jungkook yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di kantong jaketnya.

Jungkook bukanlah orang yang romantis. Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Taehyung tersebut bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria paling dingin yang pernah ia temui. Namun, bagi Taehyung, Jungkook mencintainya dan menjaganya dengan sederhana, itu sungguh cukup bagi Taehyung. Taehyung juga mencintai Jungkook dan kesederhanaannya karena itu, Jungkook itu cukup untuk Taehyung. Tidak ada lagi yang ia butuhkan selain Jungkook. Tidak perlu hadiah, emas, perhiasan atau harta.

Jungkook memberikan cincin bertahtakan pink saphire dengan desain yang sederhana. Taehyung menatap cincin itu dan senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Kau kira aku perempuan?"

Jungkook menatap cincin yang ia berikan lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Emm, apa aku salah beli lagi?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Jungkook dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Jungkook. Jungkook ganti terdiam.

Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang mengunci. Menurutnya, Taehyung adalah sebagian dari dirinya. Ketika kau melihat Taehyung maka kau bisa melihat Jungkook yang adalah keterbalikannya Taehyung. Jungkook memang dingin dan sangat pendiam, itu karena hobinya yang senang membaca buku membuat diam itu menjadi kebiasaan. Taehyung adalah orang pertama selain orang tuanya yang akan membantunya berdiri ketika ia terjatuh. Orang pertama yang siap memegang tangan Jungkook ketika pemuda itu menyerah kapan saja. Taehyung juga adalah seorang kekasih yang luar biasa hebat yang mau membantu Jungkook ketika menghadapi masalah.

"Aku ingin melamarmu.. Well, aku memang tidak romantis tapi... Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat bangun pagi. Orang yang memasakkanku sarapan dan makan malam. Dan orang yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Maukah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung. Begitupun sebaliknya. Taehyung mencintai Jungkook. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Subjeknya adalah Taehyung, dan Jungkook adalah objeknya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Asal cinta itu berobjek dan bersubjekan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Itu cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Setelah sekian lama Je balik dengan fict baru. Kalau boleh jujur, Je agak kecewa karena readernya makin dikit. Mungkin karena ficfnya jelek" :'v yah, but I have tried to efforts all my knowledge to write every story. And thanks for reading guys.. I need your comment and critics then..

Love, Mr Je.


End file.
